


Safe in Your Hands

by ilyena_sylph



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, dick/roy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50kinkyways fic, Dick and Roy and a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Collars (39)  
> Warnings: It's kinkfic. It's slash, and it's explicit. Doesn't that cover everything?  
> Setting: Some indeterminate time before "Graduation Day"  
> Feedback: Yes, please!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sure. Surely DC has more important people to watch.

  
The first touches of sure, callused hands had not awakened him--those hands were better-known than his own, and implicitly trusted--but a faint, metal-moving clink pulled him towards awareness, //Dick? What do y--//

The half-awake, sleepy question was suddenly cut off, answered by the slow caress of (body-warmed?) leather along his throat, metal rings jingling faintly as the kidskin of the lining slid butter-soft over his skin, guided by one strong hand as it slipped around his throat. Dick's other hand gently brushed his hair away from the back of his neck, baring it to let him slip the tongue through the buckle--he couldn't see it, but he could hear the soft hiss as it slid under the metal--and tighten it against his skin until the edges started to bite gently into his throat.... He gasped, throat opening--and the leather bit down tighter, making him gasp again. He felt himself shudder at the touch, at the warm feel of the leather and the feather-brush of his lover's hands... and it was no surprise at all that he was already rock-hard and shaking, waiting for Dick's voice and will.

"Oh... this is good, then?" He couldn't help the slight tremble at the warm, pleased tone of that first soft noise, and moaned a soft, "yes," nodding just slightly, careful not to dislodge the collar. It'd been a while since they did this, given their hectic lives, but... he'd been wanting this kind of freedom--and Dick'd seen it. //He always did,// Roy thought as he felt Dick's hands work the buckle, sighing as it tightened that last bit, resting secure and heavy against his throat. He heard the soft noise that was the almost-laugh of Dick's pleasure and pressed up against the hand that stroked down over his shoulder, feeling the rows of calluses on that strong hand with a shudder. He could feel his pulse already racing, hear the way his breathing was out of control... and he didn't bother to try to slow either--all it would do was irritate his lover, and that he didn't want. Dick's hand caught the sheet and blanket draped over him and pushed it down with the heel of his hand, bare fingertips trailing lightly down his shoulder then his ribs, sending chain lightening flaring through his body at the touch to skin already unbelievably sensitized by Dick's mere presence and Dick's collar ringing his throat, giving him the freedom to feel so strongly... He swallowed back the moan--sudden, stronger pressure of black leather firm against his throat--but not before Dick heard it, and strong fingers pressed into his side firmly, stilling. "No. Don't hold back from me." Low voice, but just Dick's and he moaned this time, shifting slightly against that hand, turning his head, feeling the pressure of the collar change against his throat as he looked back over his shoulder to locate his lover--

\--and the breath froze in his throat. Moonlight and city-light poured over that fantastic body from the window above the headboard--and he didn't have the words for how gorgeous Dick was like that. Black hair like satin falling on his cheeks and blue eyes dark with hunger, bare (god, that body) to the waistband of a thin pair of shorts that did nothing to hide his arousal, kneeling in the center of the bed at his hip (just back far enough not to be touching him) hand out and on him, resting over his side... He shuddered, and watched the curve of Dick's lips widen. "Better," brushed over his ears like a caress and that hand--Dick's right, he finally noticed--started moving again, pushing the sheets down, off his hip, turning to let Dick run palm and fingers over his hip in a strong, sure touch--and with Lian gone with Dinah for the weekend he hadn't bothered to wear anything to bed.... He watched Dick's expression flare hot and dropped his head back against the pillow, hearing the jangling of the D-rings as he did. Dick flicked the sheets off the end of the bed and long fingers stroked gently over his cock from base to tip, shockingly sudden intimate touch making him take a harsh breath (finally let him breathe again) and rock against it, //oh, god, please...//

"Mmm... I love how hard this gets you," that wicked black-velvet voice told him as those fingers slid over him again, curved enough to press first and second joint all along his cock in the best kind of tease. "You look--" he could almost hear the headshake as Dick cut himself off, did feel it through the bed as the pads of Dick's fingers slid through moisture at the tip of his cock and made him buck hard into it, crying out just to cope with the pleasure--and he jumped at a crack of flesh-on-flesh sound //what?!// He finally realized it was Dick snapping the fingers of his left hand when red-heat didn't jolt up his nerves and that voice made him shudder, hands flexing helplessly at the tone, "You know not to come before I say you may..." It wasn't a question, but it required an answer.

//In a mood, if that precise,// Roy noted a heartbeat after the immediate response, "Yes, Sir..." None of his usual mocking reply in that answer, the response that let him let go completely, turning everything but that bit of physical control over to Dick as his hips flexed again, pushing into his hand hungrily--Dick had said not to hide. He felt the bed move as Dick changed positions behind him, hand never moving away even though his right knee was now pressed lightly behind his thighs and the inside of his left thigh was just barely resting against the small of his back, //oh....// He could see in his head how Dick must be settled and bucked at the image, ass rocking back into the V of Dick's opened legs, eyes closed. Another breath, a heartbeat and he shuddered as Dick rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock--and trailed the fingers of his left hand ever-so-lightly over his throat, just under the pressure of the collar. One fingertip flicked a D-ring lightly in passing, making him jerk at the noise and press back against Dick's knees, almost desperate for more contact than just the hands on him--and the bed shifted slightly under them as Dick indulged him, pressure of his knees firming against him. He felt Dick's fingers splay open to stroke just above and below the leather around his throat along his jugular with slow, gentle strokes copied in the touch of his other hand....

"I wonder how long I could keep you like this," his lover voiced idly, right hand slipping down off his length to play almost languidly with his balls. Roy mewled, bucking into that touch and feeling two fingers slide just barely between his legs before Dick cupped his balls gently, possessively, touch sending frissions of sensation up and down his spine, and Dick was talking again, “How long it would be before you begged me for more...”

Roy shuddered at that thought, at Dick's voice--caught between desire and pride, honesty and arrogance--and he had to admit that Dick _could_ make him beg, had, even. He pressed back against Dick's legs and rolled his hips into Dick's hand, moaning as he felt those long, strong fingers leave his balls and start to slide back between his legs, Dick's wrist and forearm pressed against his cock as the width of his hand started to press his legs open //oh god, Dick please.…// He realized too late he'd said that aloud, barrier between thought and lips already gone, and any annoyance at Dick's low, triumphant laugh was lost in the stroke of his fingers over that sensitive spot--what the hell was it called?--that sent a fire-shock of need through him again. "Mm... say that again..."

Then Dick's wrist was holding his legs open as his index-finger stroked over his asshole and he shifted to press against that touch, dry and not caring, "God, Dick, _please_...."--sudden _tug_ at the D-ring against the side of his throat, felt like two of Dick's fingers wrapped possessively through it, pulling his head back so he was looking at Dick again, heart pounding, eyes wide //when did I open them?//, feeling his pulse in throat and cock and everywhere Dick was touching him.... The sight of how Dick _had_ him was enough to make him shudder without the slow, teasing circles his finger was pressing against (into?) his body, blatant possession that made him gasp and writhe, eyes falling shut again as he let himself just writhe against that touch--and Dick pulled his hand away suddenly, yanking a cry of dismay and need from his throat. He snapped his eyes open, searching //what did I do you said you wanted--// and that hand curved gently under his cheek, cupping his jaw as his lover spoke gently, "Shh... easy. Everything's all right, and you'll get what you need, I promise... but I've been missing your mouth..."

//oh, okay...// Roy took a deep, shuddering breath to quell the almost-panic, pressing his jaw against Dick's hand with a nod--gods knew he didn't get the chance often enough, protesting wasn't even a possibility--which was obviously more than answer enough for Dick. His hand slid from side-ring to center and pulled and Roy followed, pushing up to help, not sure yet where Dick wanted him. Dick pulled him to sitting upright and then his other hand fastened in his hair low at the nape of his neck and Dick moved and was suddenly kissing him, mouth over his hot and wet--he just opened up, giving Dick whatever he wanted as Dick pressed his body hard against his chest. Black leather bit into his breath differently with every shift of his jaw, every stroke of Dick's tongue inside his mouth and every quick gasp of air--too much sensation to classify, to even know! The hand in his hair and lips and tongue devouring his and the hard, solid heat of Dick's body flush against his chest except where his arm was trapped between them still pulling the collar tight against the back of his neck all made him crazy and made his body arch up against Dick's.... His hands wrapped around Dick's hips, causing pleasure-shocks to sizzle up his spine at the feel of his lover's body under his hands again....

It might have been a minute, or an hour, before Dick stopped kissing him, leaving him panting like a girl and shaking, trying to get his eyes to open again, and Dick's hands pulled his mouth down against his shoulder, gymnast's body flexing up into the touch of his lips. He smiled against Dick's skin and licked at a scar he knew was there--and did it again at a soft, encouraging noise, nearly made mad by the knowledge of Dick's pleasure. He licked at that spot again, then sucked gently, teeth carefully behind his lips, and the hand in his hair pressed in gently, 'yes' in the touch making him gasp.... The hand hooked in the collar pulled him gently lower, pressing another spot against his mouth, demanding his attentions where Dick wanted them and nowhere else... Gods, but he could do this.

He licked at a long-known sensitive spot, rubbing his jaw against Dick's hard, solid chest for more contact, hands still curved around Dick's hips, fingers flexing with the need surging through him and slowly sliding back, curving around his ass to hold on. Dick's hands guided his mouth by grips in hair and throat--he was _so_ rarely this obvious about how he wanted to be touched, what would please him--Roy drank it up, hearing himself moaning hungrily as Dick rose up onto his knees and slowly pushed him _down_ , the combination moving him closer and closer to being able to give Dick what he wanted.... Every tug at the collar and shift in Dick's body, every soft noise of pleasure he coaxed from Dick's mouth made him hotter--he couldn't _get_ harder, not when Dick was doing this, making him worship his body as he desired.... So good, having Dick's hands moving him, making him lick, or suck, or stop with differences in the feel of the grasp, not really letting him do what he wanted but taking what _he_ chose instead....

He twisted his body, pulled his knees under him and dropped his ass onto his heels when the curve of his spine became too painful and he licked at the lines of Dick's abs hungrily, desperate flicking motions that moved his jaw and made the collar pull against his throat. He tried to drop his head further, needing to wrap his mouth around Dick's length, feel the hot slide of his lover's cock in his mouth and throat--and Dick held him still, slowly shifted his body with that perfect control until Roy could feel his tip pressed hot and wet to the underside of his jaw, and spoke--//lost the shorts, when, how?// "Tell me how you feel, my own... tell me what you want..."

He felt the shudder rip through him, down through shoulders and spine at the quiet, possessive command, and struggled to find the words, "I want _You_ , god, _please_..." Second question first to buy himself a minute to try to think. "I... I need you, I can't _think_ for how much I need to feel you, how _good_ this is how glad I am you knew what I needed and I _ache_ wanting you... Dick, Sir, _please_..."

The words fell off his lips, too open and honest for any other time but perfectly true and he heard Dick take a long, harsh breath, but the hand in his hair whispered, 'oh, yes...' and the fingers in the collar slowly let go, sliding along the leather in a strange not-touch to stroke over the buckle along his neck, freeing him to move as he wanted. He dropped his head, rubbing the not-stubbled upper curve of his cheek against Dick's length, breathing his scent hungrily... and kissed his tip lightly, tongue flicking through gathered moisture. He felt Dick shudder and licked him again, long, strong stroke of his tongue to keep from smiling--he'd known that would get to Dick, the contrast between his honestly desperate voice and the gentle first touch. He licked him again, then dropped his jaw slightly and wrapped his mouth around all of Dick's tip, sucking at the full, thick weight of him and the taste that exploded on his tongue, familiar musk and salt always so good....

He moved, bobbing his head, stroking his tongue over the hard so-smooth skin in his mouth hungrily. The collar's edge bit into his throat at the motion, making him gasp around Dick and suck him deeper--and Dick's hand in his hair tightened as his hips rolled, pushing deeper into his mouth, throat really as he swallowed hard around him. That pressed the sides of the collar against carotid and jugular and oh, _god_ , Dick had his fingers through the left-side ring and was using _that_ to move, fucking his mouth in a slow, sure rhythm.... He just gasped and sucked, breathing when he could, cheeks hollowing and filling in turn, moving with Dick in the best counterpoint he could manage given Dick's restraining hands. He knew his hips were moving in the same pattern despite the utter _lack_ of contact--he didn't care, Dick knew how he reacted to this, wouldn't be surprised....

Far, _far_ too soon, Dick stopped him, held his head still again and rolled his hips back to pull out of his mouth, thick and hard and dark and spit-slick in front of his eyes--he moaned unhappily, trying to follow.

"No, Roy... too good," Dick's voice was actually unsteady and Roy couldn't stop the smile, eyes tracking up Dick's body as he kept talking, "and I promised you something, after all...." Low, dark promise in that voice and Roy shuddered, shifting against the air--and Dick tugged at the collar again, pulling up. He followed willingly, tilting his head curiously--and was kissed again, Dick's tongue deep in his mouth, hand slipping out of his hair to stroke down his shoulder, over his back, the kiss gentle and sure until Dick pulled away again. "Lay down, my own," against his ear as Dick's fingers slipped out of the collar, hands on his sides telling him Dick wanted him on his chest--he went, stretching out with his legs spread and wrists crossed under his head, tipping his head back to feel the collar go tight against his throat. He listened to Dick move, feeling the shift of the bed as he raided the drawer of the bedside table, cool sheets torture against sweat-damp hot skin and his aching hard-on both, making him shift against them in a half-purposeful move--and Dick's hand cracked hard against his ass a heartbeat later, making him jump and gasp at the sting. "No," he growled in that black-velvet voice, "behave..."

Roy could hear the warning in that single word and stilled, aching, waiting for Dick to touch him again... The soft pop of his slick's cap coming open was obscenely loud in the silence of the room and his cock throbbed, breath catching in his throat even before slicked fingers settled high on his ass and slowly slid down, making him arch up into it despite the possibility of Dick's annoyance--

"Mm, that's so hot, my own... you want this, don't you?" Another of those not-questions that needed an answer, "Yes…. please, Dick, please..."

A slick finger pressed gently against his entrance, twisting in the same circles from earlier but sliding _in_ almost instantly and god, he needed so much that it didn't even _burn_... No pain, just the slick, hot slide and pleasure that did more to stop his breathing than the collar ever had... He rocked back again, moaning softly, bracing against his crossed wrists and slightly bent knees to shift and change the angle just a little as Dick slid that finger deeper into him.

"I love watching you," velvet voice in his ears as Dick pulled his finger back, almost completely away //No!// only to give it back along with a second in one long, slow push until they were completely inside him and he was rocking back against them, feeling the collar tighten on his throat every time his shoulders flexed and gasping at that feel--

He shrieked, tossing his head back and nearly losing it as Dick pressed those fingers hard against his prostate and the leather bit into the back of his neck and tightened across his throat, finding himself on his knees when the fog of sensation cleared and he knew where he was again, Dick talking with that velvet voice gone harsh and hungry, the end of the sentence something like, "--ight now..." //Right now, maybe? What? In me, now? Yes, that would work...//

He shifted again, just a little, rocking on those fingers and Dick's free hand slid down his spine, "Not what I was expecting, but this works..." and his fingers flexed again, sliding out then deep and just barely avoiding that spot, making him whimper and rock--and Dick did it again, and again, fucking him with his fingers and _teasing_... All he could do was moan and writhe and take it until Dick was sliding three of those broad, strong fingers into him and making him whimper and buck, "Dick godsir _please_..."

"Please, what, my own?" voice as innocent as driven snow and Roy shuddered and begged, "Please, take me... please, I need you..."

"Yes," single, soft word that promised everything and Roy stilled as Dick pulled his fingers away and listened for the wet sound of Dick slicking himself--and the bed shifted under them as Dick's knees settled between his and one still-damp hand curled around his left hip to hold him still.... He heard himself whimper at the first slide of Dick's tip against him, teasing touch _almost_ in the right place that slid lower until Dick's hand tightened and he pressed in, sliding hilt-deep with none of the caution some might have had and it was _perfect_.... Roy bucked back against him, gasping, and Dick's hot, sweat-slick weight settled against his back, hands wrapping around his forearms, _holding_ as he moved and Roy couldn't not move with him, fighting down his orgasm with everything he had.

"Ohgod," he breathed, rolling his shoulders back even as he rocked his hips and Dick's mouth settled high on his shoulder possessively--if he left a mark it'd be visible even over a collared shirt and he didn't _care_ , wanted it... The collar was going to leave marks anyway... "oh, _god_ " he nearly lost it at that thought and the slide of Dick's cock inside him, biting at his lip attempting to distract himself and Dick moved again, and again, mouth working at his throat just below the collar, licking up _over_ the leather and he heard himself start to beg as he moved with Dick...

"No," once as Dick moved, to one of the pleas that he wasn't sure were even in english anymore, "no," again, must be Dick doesn't speak Dineh, "no," why not gods _please_.... He half-heard his own, desperate cry of those same words, felt with stunning clarity the erratic buck of Dick's hips and heard his lover's voice against his ear, hot breath of two words, "Now, love," and everything melted into white-hot bliss, only distantly aware of his body's rough bucks as he came _hard_ at the command…

…and when he came back to himself Dick had pulled them down onto their sides, still buried in him but not moving and not _as_ hard and his throat stung with the odd sensation of a minutes-old bite and Dick's hand was stroking down his side gently. "Welcome back," his lover's soft words and Roy just nodded, completely sated and not quite back with the world yet, making a soft noise of agreement that Dick would understand, and he pressed back tighter against him.

"Easy, I'm not going anywhere," Dick's gentle voice told him and he settled down, fully intending to sleep. Dick's hand petted gently up his side towards his shoulder, then his neck, slipped back between them and he _whined_ as Dick's fingers touched the buckle.

"No?" He shook his head in answer to that question, reaching up to pull Dick's hand away and tangle his fingers in Dick's, holding it against his chest. Not yet. Soon enough he'd pick the load back up, not right now....

"All right. Sleep, Roy. I've got you..." He nodded once to that, and let himself drop off into sleep, still holding onto and throat wrapped in the black leather symbol of the only safety he'd ever really had.  



End file.
